More than just swords and spatula
by July's fantasies
Summary: "What got up your ass anyways? Oh, nothing. Maybe that's why-" "OUT! Oh my fucking god I swear-" Sanji, a chef at the Baratie met a cocky stranger, Zoro on a stormy night. Hilarity, romance and angst ensue as Sanji peels off the layers of secrets that is Zoro. Who needs swords when you can wield a spatula the same way? Crime/mafia/humour/angst/yaoi/love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

He chucked the key in his pocket and ran through the rain towards his apartment. His damp hair stuck to his face uncomfortably and he looked about the street with his one showing eye. Thank god he was only a street away from his apartment now.

Around him people in umbrella and sad souls without one like him rushed through the storm, all getting home he supposed and too occupied with the rain to notice anything else around them.

However, Sanji would never miss out on this sound. The sound of a lady crying!

His feet moved themselves before he knew what he was doing and he sprinted towards the dark alley towards that enchanting voice in distress.

His mind filled with rage when he saw a lady crouching on the floor in front of a man with her purse in his hands.

"Oi Bastard!" Sanji shouted and briefly noted the shock of green as he landed a high-kick on the said bastard.

"What are you doing to the lady!?" He shouted as his feet landed squarely on chiseled abs.

The green haired bastard went flying towards the opposite wall, dropping the purse he held.

Sanji picked up the ruined purse from the wet ground and tried to dust the mud off without avail. "My lady are you okay?" He knelt down in front of the crying damsel who had such beautiful blue hair and gorgeously bright eyes filled with sad tears. Sanji thought he might be in love.

The lady just stared at him in horror though and glanced behind towards the wall.

"Ah, don't worry my lovely. That lowlife won't be hurting you anymore." Sanji said, rather gallantly he thought so too.

"No-no. He wasn't-" Her trembling lips started.

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" came the roar behind Sanji.

Sanji stood up, an arm shielding the lady against the beast. He thought he had surely knocked the bastard out. He own blue eyes met murderously dark grey ones and Sanji was suddenly reminded of staring at a ravenous wolf.

'Well, this wolf isn't getting this lady anywhere!' Sanji thought as he held the glare defiantly.

"You aren't hurting this lady anymore you bastard!" Sanji shouted back.

The grey eyes seemed to flicker in anger, then confusion, before shifting to allow an amused gleam showing. "What the fuck are you talking about you curly brow?"

"What did you say you moss-headed brut!?-"

Before Sanji could lash out at the infuriating bastard in front of him, the beautiful swan behind him grabbed his arm with her delicate hands. "Stop please! He wasn't-he wasn't the bad guy!"

Sanji was perplexed to say the least. "My Madame, I don't underst-"

"I wasn't the fucking robber. You could have clarified before you drop kicked me, moron." The moss rolled his eyes at Sanji before crossing his arms in defiance.

"It wasn't a drop kick you algae ball! It was a high-kick damnit!" Sanji blushed and turned to face the lady before him.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle! Truly, are you okay?" Sanji reached to kiss the air on top of her hand. The lady seemed to blush and thanked him profusely, and unfortunately, thanked the moss-brain behind him too.

"You should ask me if I'm okay too you know?"

Sanji tried to ignore the annoying voice behind him as he invited the lady up to his apartment to warm up and perhaps join him for a cup of hot cocoa.

"I want hot cocoa too."

Sanji felt his patience waned and whipped his head around to shout at the clover for head when the goddess before him declined him politely and rushed off.

"Ah, there goes my heart, my swan, my goddess!" Sanji cried melodramatically as he looked forlornly at the back of the retreating lady.

"Moron."

"What did you say you fungi!?"

"What the hell you blond bimbo?"

Sanji had a minute long stare-fest with the guy in front of him till he felt the sudden chill from the cold wind around them. "Fuck this." He turned on his heel and was about to leave when he glanced back at the man behind him. Damn, he did kick him before knowing shit.

Sanji knew that he was going to regret this.

"You coming or not?"

The stranger's eye lit up and a smirk adorned his face, "About time you asked."

Yup, Sanji was already regretting it.

So now he stood in his kitchen with a wet towel hanging from his head, hand stirring the cocoa powder and honey in the mugs mindlessly as he waited for the man in his shower to come out.

Today was all sorts of fucked up indeed.

He had to do double shift because Patty that lazy fuck decided not to show today, something about his ma kicking the bucket. Sanji swears that this is the third time Patty's mom has joined the heaven and almost contemplated asking Patty how many more Mas he has on reserve.

Then there was that shitty storm and now the shitty annoying fucking-

Fucking Hot.

Sanji almost gaped when the shithead exited the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. He could not help but note the golden chiseled abs, the hard biceps and the incredibly defined 'V' that led to…

Sanji slapped himself mentally. So what if there was a good-looking dumbass dude in his house? Sanji was all for the ladies! He must be getting influenced by Ivankov and his entire candy boy shit.

"Cocoa, shithead." He grumbled as he passed the mug to… hmm. What's his name anyways? Not that Sanji cared.

"Thanks." Said shithead took a long gulp of the amazing concoction and groaned in satisfaction. The slight shift and clench of Sanji thighs did not escape his notice too.

"Name? Or should I just call you marimo then?" Sanji gave in to his curiosity, subconsciously following the drop of water dripping from his jaw, to his chest, down his abs and sliding past… oh!

"Zoro. Who the hell are you anyways?" His grey eyes noted that the delicious blond was blushing slightly.

"Sanji you damn asshole. Sanji from the Baratie down two streets. I'm a chef there" Sanji sort of rambled junk information to Zoro, confused as to why he was so flustered.

"You a chef?" Zoro scoffed. "I hope no one gets food poisoning. Damn maybe this cup is poisoned too." He laughed when Sanji face flushed red with anger.

"I am a damn good chef! What would a marimo like you know?"

"What did you say you fucking lean-bean?"

"At least I'm not all beef-caked like you! I'm not even sure you have brains!"

"Well, fuck you. I bet you are just jealous of these, right here!" Zoro ran his hand down his rippled body, enjoying the flailing blond in front of him.

"Now that's just obscene! Fucking narcissistic pervert!" Sanji flushed with embarrassment.

"What? How is this perverted? Unless you're fucking turned on!"

"As if!"

"Hah! You so fucking are! You perv!" Zoro growled, the husky voice sending shivers down Sanji's spine

"No-no way! Where are your fucking clothes anyways?"

"In the dryer! Admit it, you're aroused." Zoro inched towards Sanji.

"Fuck you!" Sanji raised his leg, ready to strike him.

Zoro caught his leg by the ankle easily enough, much to Sanji's annoyance, and with one swift tug, pulled Sanji towards his torso. Sanji lost his balance on one foot and landed his hands on Zoro's chest with a loud smack.

"You wish." Zoro whispered into his ear seductively and Sanji found himself staring dumbly at those grey eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, Sanji felt hot lips against his own. He struggled as the vice like arms caged him in. He made the mistake of opening his mouth, attempting to scold the bastard, when a hot wet tongue invaded his cavern. It sinuously entwined with his own, drawing a needy whine from him. He gasped; that did not sound like him at all.

Sanji felt light-headed with lust and everything felt so good that he started returning the favour with as much enthusiasm. Lips parted and rejoined and strings of saliva broke and formed again and again.

Zoro nipped at Sanji's bottom lip, earning a gasp in return. He landed hot breathy kisses over the blond's jaw and stubble, before going up again to lick at his ear. Sanji shuddered, the back of his mind screaming for him to stop this insanity while his body continued to betray him.

Sanji felt something rubbed against his hips and moaned in lust and part horror that that must be Zoro's…

Oh God.

And then he realized that he was just as hard too.

Oh fucking hell.

Zoro bucked his hips against Sanji, creating delicious friction between them. He growled, feeling aroused and horny. The loud-mouthed blond had been showing so much attitude like none had before and he found that not only annoying, but hot as hell too.

Luckily, Sanji seemed to agree with him too.

Or at least his cock did.

Sanji felt his length rubbed against Zoro's and thrust his hips uncontrollably, moaning when the tip of his hard member scrape the soft material of his boxers.

"Ah.. Ah, Zoro. Fuck." He let out a breathy gasp, only further encouraging the other to move faster. Sanji could feel his pre-cum dripping out from the tip already.

He can't be that close so soon right?

Zoro's next kiss and a lick to the top of his mouth got him coming hard in spurts in his boxers. Sanji shuddered harshly, hands gripping Zoro's hard biceps as he came down from his high. He felt Zoro thrust against his hips once, twice, thrice before a loud groan ripped from his throat. Sanji felt something wet against his arm and looked down in horror when he realized that Zoro's towel has dropped sometime during their rutting and it was his cum that was on his arm right now.

But all Sanji could think about was how fucking hot Zoro looked without the towel too.

Zoro lifted Sanji's arm and lick the liquid as though in apology, meeting Sanji's eyes all the way.

Now that was the hottest thing Sanji has ever seen.

And that confused the hell out of Sanji.

It all came down to him. What the hell just happened?

Did he just offer the fucker hot cocoa and got a rutting session in return? If that's so maybe he should be offering more hot cocoa-

No!

That's not fucking it.

The fucking problem is that Sanji, the ladies' man, just fucking rutted a man, no matter how fuckhot he is.

"How's that for a starter?" Zoro huffed, breath still heavy from before.

Sanji could only stare at him in horror. Or was that lust? If this was only the starting, what else would there be?

Sanji never wanted to find out. This shit was too addictive.

Before Sanji could do anything he might regret, the timer on the dryer let out a soul-waking 'Ping!' and Sanji jolted in Zoro's arms.

"How about I fucking kick you out now?" Sanji shouted, embarrassed by what they had just done. How can he live with himself now?

He got to chase this dude out now before he ruined any more of his life!

"What the fuck?" Sanji thought that sounded more of a whine than a protest and shoved the heavy fuck off him.

"Yes. Get your shit back on your shitty self and get out of my house. Good-bye!"

Sanji proceeded to throw Zoro's clothes to him from the dryer with much more force than necessary.

"Sheesh. Fine. What got up your ass anyways? Oh, nothing. Maybe that's why-"

"OUT! Oh my fucking god I swear-"

"Zoro barely had enough time to pull up his pants before Sanji pushed him out of the door and in to the corridor. Zoro had only enough time to grab the blond by the collar and land a long, sweet one on his lips before the blond flushed and slammed the door in his face.

Zoro chuckled and put on his shirt.

He will be seeing the blond next time.

Sanji on the other hand might have banged his head against the wall multiple times, trying to drive his scent and touch away from his memory. Perhaps if he gave himself a concussion he might forget all about tonight.

"Fuck. I'm not making anyone hot cocoa from now on."

* * *

**End of Chapter one**

**This is only the beginning of a very thick plot. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! **

**Follow this story and review! Because I most likely will not be consistent with my updates! No promises.**

**I may update tomorrow or a week from now so if you like this story I advise that you follow! you never know when the next chapter might come out!**

**that's what I always do anyways!**

**PLUS! Review review review! **

**I am a review maniac and love to hear from my readers. this is a relatively new story so I'm looking for fun filler prompts! Because fics can't only be plot and heavy drama!**

**So if you got any ideas, PM or just press that review button below!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Oi Sanji! Table 12 needs a chocolate soufflé!"

He jerked the frying pan in his hand, almost spilling hot oil upon himself.

"Tell them I'm not touching any cocoa! Damnit!" Sanji shouted back before receiving a harsh kick to his rear. "Ouch! What the fuck?"

He knew the shitty old man was the one who had kicked him.

"Go fucking make that soufflé eggplant! I taught you better than this!" The old man with a pegged-leg and ridiculously long braided beard smacked his foster son twice more on his head, before he received a harsh glare. Sanji soon scampered to the desert counter, cursing all the way under his breath.

Taking the cocoa powder from the cabinet reminded him just way too much of that night a week ago. The warm taste of hot cocoa mixed with a musky scent, the firm grasp of calloused fingers on the silver of his hips, the gasps and the growls, the moans the groans…

"ARGH!" Sanji slammed the can of powder onto the counter, blushing and raging. The other chefs in the kitchen cowered in fear. They had never seen Sanji angry in the kitchen before.

The blond took a deep breath, grabbed the whip cream off the shelf and did his job, perfect as always. He sent the desert to the waiter boy and shouted that he was taking a break. Sanji stepped out from the crazy restaurant from the back door, reaching in to his back pocket for a cigarette before lighting it up. The nicotine filled his lungs and Sanji immediately felt himself relax.

He would probably never see that green haired bastard Zoro again. That's good. He never ever wanted to see a peek of that freak's shadow anyway. 'How dare he?' Sanji paced. 'How dare he ruin my life like this?' He took a long drag on his quickly diminishing cigarette and puff out angry rings of smoke.

At least the smoke let him clear his mind.

Sanji decided that he would never think of that marimo again and crushed the remains of his cigarette under the heel of his shoe.

His life will be smoother after this and he will return to being the ever loving ladies' man.

As he opened the back door and welcomed himself back into the loony kitchen of the Baratie, he noticed Patty's disgusting voice shouting from the dining room.

Damn it, did he not warn that stupid Pat-brain to not shout at customers?

He stomped towards the door to the dining room, ready to give Patty a piece of his mind and to appease the probably furious customer when he froze in his tracks.

It was that shock of obnoxious green again.

He briefly felt the door behind him swing shut, terribly loudly too, and sealed away his only exit from his personal nightmare.

Standing before him, arguing with Patty with his ever annoying face was the bastard himself.

Before he knew it, he sent Patty flying back to the kitchen with the swing of his legs. He barely even noticed the crash from the kitchen and the cursing that followed.

He grabbed the marimo in a headlock and dragged him towards the restroom.

Slamming him into one of the cubicles and swiftly locking the door behind him, he stared at the man before him, who had the audacity to smirk at him.

"Miss me that much?"

Sanji had half the mind to slap that grin off his face before deciding that his precious hands weren't worth the effort.

"What the fuck? Are you stalking me?" Sanji let go of Zoro once he realized their proximity. A distance from this sneaky bastard is needed.

"No way. Who the fuck will stalk you? No one wants to come to this shitty restaurant anyways."

"What did you say? You bastard marimo!"

"Whatever the fuck. You lied too!" Zoro retorted. He wasn't about to say that he looked over at all the restaurants in the neighborhood, but couldn't find any restaurant two streets from Sanji's house. Zoro deduced that Sanji must be lying then. There were no restaurants within five miles of Sanji's apartment!

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Forget it. Nice service you got too. That shit of a waiter tried to chase me out!"

"Well, he is a shit but you look like shit too!" Sanji might have dropped a little lie there. Zoro looked kind of nice, well, hot, with his button down completely unbuttoned and his haramaki nestled at his waist, showing off his defined abs.

"Button up your shirt. You look like a slob."

"Well if I didn't know any better, I might have thought you want me in a further state of undress than this." Zoro laughed when he saw the blush on Sanji's face.

"I do not!" Sanji denied, his hands swapping the air in front of him in warning when Zoro stepped closer towards him.

"I thought otherwise a week ago." Zoro held the slender arms by the wrists and Sanji gulped when he felt his back hit the cubicle door.

"Well, I didn't know you could think… let go of me, bastard-" Sanji registered that this wasn't like him at all; so weak in front of another guy, almost like a lady and allowing that bastard to do whatever he wanted.

Zoro closed the gap between him and Sanji immediately, cupping a hand over the blond's mouth, "Shh… You don't want them hearing us do you?"

Sanji could only stared at him, appalled that all he could feel was the warmth radiating from the hand on his mouth. It felt so tempting that he could not help but lick the hand before him.

Zoro pulled back instantly, staring back at shocked eyes that rivalled his. Fuck, the cook was too damn sexy for his own good.

Zoro slammed Sanji onto the door, hips lip meshed into the thrashing blond, who quickly quietened down. Zoro did not know whether Sanji was conscious about those legs that were wrapping around his hips right now.

All he knew was that suddenly, the space between them was too large, and he needed to close it no matter what.

"Fuck, you're driving me crazy…" Zoro gasped, his eyes meeting alluring blue ones before melding their lips together again.

Sanji only registered the wild beating of his heart, the maniac throbbing of his mind as a million thought flow through it.

'What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing _again?_'

Those legs around the marimo's hips weren't his, those lips moving against the green haired bastard weren't his too, and that cock that was getting hard on its own, rubbing against Zoro's hips was most definitely not his too!

Or so he would like to think.

Sanji almost moaned when Zoro nipped him at a particularly sensitive spot under his jaw when all of a sudden, he heard the main door to the restroom open.

"Hnn!" He held his gasp as he and Zoro both froze simultaneously, listening to the footsteps just right outside.

Sanji sighed with relief when the man went for a nearby urinal, oblivious to what was happening beyond the cubicle door. Zoro, a little irritated that Sanji's attention was diverted, captured the delicious collarbone before him, giving it a good nip.

Sanji almost let out a moan and glared at Zoro, giving him a 'are you nuts?' look.

The moron just smirked that annoying smirk and proceeded to thrust his hips against Sanji, knowing very well that he was rubbing against something that will make Sanji very noisy indeed.

"Gah…" Sanji felt himself letting out a moan, before biting on Zoro's neck, doing his best to muffle the sound. He was going to kill the bastard!

Zoro just felt even more turned on than anything else.

The footsteps beyond their door seemed to pause for a moment and Sanji felt his heart beating in his ear. Oh god, he could just see the end of his career right now. The headlines would read 'Chef fired, caught having gay rutting sessions in the restroom.' And he would be ruined forever. He bit hard on the neck, partly in annoyance and partly in pleasure and exhilaration.

Luckily, the man outside walked off without another thought and Sanji felt himself relax when he heard the door to the restroom hinge shut.

He looked up and hit the marimo on his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zoro growled, bringing his hand to rub the swollen bump on his head.

"That was for being a complete pervert and moron!"

"You looked quite happy though. Judging from how hard-"

Sanji smacked the idiot on the head again.

"Fuck! Stop that!"

Zoro detained the wrist that will possibly cause him further bodily harm and reach his other hand to clutch at Sanji's groin. He could feel exactly how hard the other was. There was no denying how much he'd enjoyed it now.

"Feel that? And you dare say you didn't enjoy it? Who's the fucking perv now?"

"Let go… Ah! You-sick… fuck!" Sanji gasped but felt his hips moving towards Zoro instead. His own fucking body was betraying him to this bastard!

Zoro's deep voice beside his ear whispering those sexy things did nothing to help him either.

"Admit it. You want this."

"N-No… Ngh…" Sanji's started lightly thrusting towards the hand, feeling very much like a wanton. It was all highly embarrassing indeed.

Before he knew it, Zoro had his belt unbuckled and his pants and boxers down his thighs, gripping his leaking cock in his hands.

Sanji let out a loud moan as Zoro wasted no time stroking him long and hard.

"Oh GOD!" Sanji almost shouted when Zoro pressed his thumb on the tip of his erection, sliding his finger over that sensitive slit. It had Sanji almost seeing stars.

It was a maniac blur of hips thrusting and rotating and hot breaths against his ear.

He came with a final brush against his slit, biting hard into Zoro's neck, enough to leave a deep purple wound and a trickle of blood in its place. Sanji was almost satisfied that he had marked the bastard, giving him a taste of pain.

Zoro groaned in return, letting Sanji rest against the door as he grabbed the tissue roll to wipe at his hands.

"Hey! Don't waste the tissues!" Sanji complained when Zoro let the excess fell to the ground.

"Shut up. You don't have jizz on your hand."

Sanji blushed, cheeks puffing and lips bright red from kissing so much.

Zoro was still hard though, not having found any release of his own.

"Uhh. You…" Sanji rubbed his neck when he saw the raging hard on that was Zoro.

"Never mind me." Zoro tucked himself into a better position. At that moment, he was glad that he had his haramaki, it served well to hide that tent in front of his pants.

Sanji was surprised to say the least. He thought that Zoro would be expecting him to return the favour. Frankly, Sanji didn't know if he would or not. A second ago he would have probably said no way in hell, but now…

Sanji shook his head.

Still no way in hell.

"Fine then. I'll get going then. You did interrupt me on my job."

"I didn't see you complaining when you fucked my hand though."

"GAH! YOU BASTARD! Must you be so crude!?"

Zoro just shrugged and exited the cubicle, walking towards the nearest sink.

"You idiot! What if someone had seen you?" Sanji rushed outside once he made sure no one was in the restroom.

Zoro rolled his eyes. The dumb blond.

"I'm hungry though."

"Huh!?"

"I said I'm hungry. Did you not hear me curly brow?"

"What did you call me?!" Sanji exclaimed, before lighting a cigarette in annoyance. "I guess I could whip up something for an ungrateful bastard like you."

Sanji felt his heart did weird flip-flops when Zoro gave him a small smile. He though he would choke on his cigarette then.

"Get out as soon as you're finished though!"

Sanji left with a huff and returned to the kitchen, ignoring the furious roars and punches of Patty, who was still angry about the previous incident.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Actually this was only half the plan for chapter two but I'm anxious to upload this. And I kind of got carried away with the smutty scene!**

**Gahh! Bathroom hush hush make out session! My ovaries! XD**

**I hope you guys liked the smut as much as I did! **

**Sanji seems to be rejecting Zoro now but how much longer can he resist the hunk of the century?! haha.**

**Next chapter, which really should have been in chapter 2, will have new character making entry. guess who will be introduced!**

**the one who guess correct by the next chapter will get to beta chapter 4! xD**

**thanks to my three musketeers who review my first chapter and the many follows and favourite that I have gotten. I considered this a relatively good response to a controversial genre!**

**Please keep reviewing! also, don't hesitate to give me your prompts! I want YOUR ideas too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (supposedly chapter 2b):

He slammed the bowl of fried rice onto the table with a loud clatter and stalked off, not wanting to look at the other in the eye.

Thebastard just rolled his eyes in amusement and proceeded to eat like a ravenous beast.

Sanji peeked through the porthole of the door with his one blue eye, frowning in disgust when he saw the mess that was Zoro. How can someone go from sexy to disgusting in such a short time?

He shuddered as his hand unconsciously lifted to touch his collarbone. The bastard had left a bite-mark there and it was still tingling.

Zoro that idiot, in contrast, did not even bother hiding the bruise on his neck. Sanji blushed when he thought about whose teeth will perfectly fit the marks on the skin.

He was certainly confused. How can Zoro –who was belching loudly now- turn him on like no other? Sanji was pretty sure he loved delicate hands, long fingernails raking down his back, slim hips, high round butts…

Basically _female._

But there were a few things that Sanji was sure about by now.

One, that Zoro was one of the most annoying people in the world.

Two, was that somehow this annoying aspect of Zoro was probably what drew Sanji towards him.

And three,

that Zoro would be the one and only guy that he would ever show _such _an interest in.

Sanji had no doubt that he was a lady lover through and through, and even now there was no way for him to reject a lady should one present herself before him.

After all, it was only right that Sanji grant all ladies what they wish in this world.

Speaking of ladies…

Sanji was so distracted by the marimo that he almost, _almost_ did not notice the beautiful ginger walking through the doors. His heart almost jumped out of his chest, eyes automatically drawn towards the beautiful angel.

He immediately grabbed a menu off the shelf, walked through the kitchen door and twirled towards the goddess before him.

Of course, all these were not unnoticed before Zoro, who narrowed his eyes at the lady.

Stupid love-cook.

"Ah Nami-swaaan! As usual, you're radiant! A true gem in my life! What can I do for you?" Sanji clasped his hands together, flashing his million watt smile at the beauty who had barely acknowledged him.

"Hmm. Ah Sanji-kun," Nami looked at Sanji from under her lashes, knowing that with this man, she would not need to use much persuasion at all. "I forgot to bring my wallet today but I was just craving _your _food…"

Another flash of cleavage and he was done.

"Oh don't you worry my dear. It's on the house! Choose anything you wish from the menu! I will gladly serve it to you!"

"Ehh…I don't know about that… Are you sure, Sanji-kun?"

"Of course! Only the best for my goddess!" Sanji took her delicate hand in his and kissed the air above it, much like what he did for every beautiful lady.

"If you're sure."

A shrimp cocktail, grilled lobster, blueberry cheesecake and a yogurt float was promptly ordered and Sanji, starry eyed and drunk on her tangy perfume, skipped happily back to the kitchen, not entirely caring that Zeff would probably killed him again when the balances didn't add up.

He missed Zoro's insult to his 'idiotic, whipped and gay behavior' too.

This was what normal Sanji should be like, serving the ladies and getting lots of love from the delicate flowers.

Sanji fell back to his element for a second then, till he looked through the porthole again.

This time he was staring at Nami-swan's table, but what he saw confused him.

And displeased him too.

Zoro was standing at Nami's table, a hand perched on top of it, flexing his biceps unknowingly. Nami showed a look of shock before her melodious laughter could be heard across the dining area.

'What? Does this marimo bastard know her?' Sanji frowned. Why was it upsetting that Nami was putting her hands on Zoro's arm? Why did he felt uncomfortably sour that Zoro was reciprocating with a familiar frown?

And why did he almost barge through the kitchen door when Nami placed her fingers on the mark that _he_ made?

Sanji was vaguely aware that he should be feeling this way for Nami instead, and not towards the Netherlander.

Nami then said something that had Zoro giving her the same look, the same smirk that he showed Sanji when they were in the bathroom just less than half an hour ago.

Sanji felt himself growing cold.

So the bastard goes both ways huh?

And apparently he and Nami seem to be well-acquainted.

Too well in fact.

Sanji felt the shrimp in his hands ripped into half as he saw Zoro leaning forward to whisper in the ginger's ear.

At that moment Sanji had no doubt what their relationship is.

They were apparently lovers, judging by the way the lady shuddered when Zoro's mouth left her ear.

There was absolutely no reason to feel like this, completely none.

But why did Sanji feel as though he had just been thoroughly betrayed?

The fact that he had only known Zoro for a little more than a week and yet harboring these confusing lustful feelings towards him, a man, had Sanji writhing from the inside. Zoro and him had done way more things than he would ever let a lady do in such a short span of time. And even if Sanji refused to acknowledge it, he had no choice but to admit that it was not just the physical part of the relationship that got Sanji so flustered, but rather, the way his stomach did weird flip-flops whenever Zoro so much as glanced towards him.

But the Zoro that he just saw was not the Zoro that he knew. The Zoro that was with Nami was a total stranger.

All Sanji knew was that he did not like that Zoro at all.

The Zoro that flirts with beautiful women, the Zoro that whispered in Nami's ears right after he had done the same to Sanji, the Zoro that flexed his biceps like he's some sort of misogynistic god…

Sanji wanted to chop his head off, just like what he did with the red lobster right then.

Since the head will be chopped off, he might as well go for the dick as well.

He gave a few furious swings on the chopping board, venting his frustrations at the poor innocent board.

"Oh ho ho. This is a relief. At last I see that he is nothing but a huge pervert." Sanji muttered to himself almost maniacally. "He thought he could fool me? That bastard!" The chopping of potatoes grew vigorous as he murmured. "He thought he could play me? WELL, HE WAS THE ONE GETTING PLAYED!" Sanji raised his voice, the potatoes underneath his treasured knife mashed beyond recognition.

The other chefs jolted in response at his sudden outburst, curious as to what had gotten up Sanji's ass these few days.

They have no idea how close they are to the truth… or in this case, the untruth.

They watched as Sanji took a few deep breaths before heading out to serve a shrimp cocktail. It was queer since the cocktail was for a woman. The normal Sanji would have jumped and skipped to the table, like an utter idiot. However, today's Sanji did just the opposite of what anyone would have considered idiotic. Rather, he was quite suave, so much so that the chefs thought that it was a waste that this was not his normal behavior; he could have easily gotten much more of his beloved ladies if he was just… normal.

Though throughout the whole journey out to Nami's seat, he could only note that the bastard Zoro was not at his seat. Sanji went to the now empty table, angry that the bastard had just left without a word.

On the bottom of the now cleaned bowl was a small note that read: 'Thanks for the meal… and more. Not bad for a third rate chef. See you soon, love-cook.'

Sanji crushed the note in his palms.

"LIKE HELL! I'M NOT A THIRD RATE CHEF, BASTARD MARIMO!"

* * *

**So this chapter is shorter than usual. but hey this was supposed to be in chapter 2!**

**Anws, I wonder how many people actually reads the A/N at the end of the story...**

**So I decided to cut the crap, since most of this usually goes unheard or even unseen. lol**

**hope you guys enjoyed the story,**

**all I ask for are reviews and prompts, even a simple one will be fine. it's always nice to hear from your readers what they are thinking of. **

**thank you to those who had reviewed so far, I really love reading each an every one of them, even if they are short. it's really encouraging knowing that there are 'real' people who bothered about this story.**

**thank you to those who are following this story as well. drop a comment down below! I would like to get to know your opinions better: what you like about this story or what you don't like, they are all very precious to me.**

**PEACE, TILL NEXT TIME!**

**CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UPLOADED VERY SOON! WHATEVER WILL ZORO DO TO SOLVE THIS? AND HOW WILL SANJI OVERCOME HIS DENIAL?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be warned. there's mature content... at least more of that in this chapter... and extra cheese too.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Since that fateful day at the Baratie, Sanji has been avoiding Zoro. It has been a week since then.

Zoro was getting more and more pissed at Sanji. He would go to his house, only to find no one answering the door even when sounds could be heard from within. He would visit the Baratie, only to be chased out by other stupid barbaric chefs. He even tried to follow Sanji home after work, only to lose him among the mazes of streets.

Zoro was confused. He thought that Sanji was just starting to respond to him when suddenly he was just cut off without any warning at all. And it all started after that day at the Baratie. Even that money-hungry bitch was there on that day too. (Oh how he hated her when she once again threatened him with his debt.) Had he crossed a line by disturbing him at his workplace? But Sanji did cook him a decent meal afterwards. Did Sanji change his mind about this… whatever this is? But Sanji doesn't seem like the type of person who avoids someone just because he changed his mind.

In conclusion, Zoro was clueless about what he had or had not done wrong.

What the fuck was Sanji's problem anyways?

If Zoro had not find him that amusing and that annoyingly adorable, he would have slit that noisy throat and be gone with that idiot. Instead, Zoro found himself seeking for that blond again and again, as though he was his own personal siren. That drop-kick or high-kick, whatever it was that night and that electric blue eyes… or eye, of his, really sealed the deal for Zoro. He had never found himself so immersed in one person before. Frankly he couldn't even be bothered about the whole 'we're both men' thing. So what if the person he like was male? Society has never cut him any slack before so why the hell should he face up to their expectations? Who he likes and what he does was his own business entirely, and he doesn't have to answer to anyone, especially not to that demon who called herself Nami. He knew he was perhaps the worst man for Sanji; even as an associate, much less as lovers. But it was too late, Zoro had to have Sanji. It was him or nothing.

Even if he had to drag the whole world down with him.

Zoro rubbed his face one last time as he faced the door before him. He was here at Sanji's apartment again. He knew he was being stubborn but there was no way he was going to stop now. Giving up was not a word that exists in his dictionary.

Zoro also knew that Sanji was at home today. If anything, the smell coming from within the house prove that he was most definitely at home, and cooking up a storm as usual too. You would think that doing so much cooking a day would tire even a chef out but apparently cooking, for Sanji, was never a chore.

Zoro hesitated be foe muttering a 'Fuck it' and pounded on the door, not even bothering to use the doorbell anymore.

"Open the fuck up! I know you're in there!" Zoro shouted, feeling a little silly speaking to a door.

No response.

"What the fuck? Man up and open your fucking door! Are you deaf?"

No response yet again.

"Fine. You asked for it."

Zoro had enough nonsense from Sanji. He needed to speak to the stubborn dumbass today, no matter what it takes. If Sanji was likes being a stubborn brat, he will be one too.

Behind the closed door, Sanji let out his breath that he had been unknowingly holding. It seems like Zoro had finally left. There were many times he had been tempted to open the door, but just thinking about that scene at the Baratie would make him freeze in his steps and ignore the ceaseless pounding on his door. Zoro would soon get tired of him anyways. Besides, what good would there be when two guys are together? Sanji cannot imagine this having a happily ever after. There would certainly be no rosy family, ten children and twenty grandkids. The idea of Zoro and him being the picture of a happy domesticated family would always make him snort and bend over in laughter no matter what.

There was just no way. It would be more than likely that within a month of any type of relationship with the brute, he would pop a blood vessel, strangle the other in frustration and drop dead. How can any healthy relationship possibly bloom from so much testosterone and bloodlust?

Not that Sanji really want any type of relationship with the marimo playboy bastard. He couldn't, he shouldn't.

This was the conclusion that he had ended up with after a week of avoiding, running and distancing himself from Zoro. With time, he would even be able to forget that the other existed.

They were practically strangers anyway; strangers that just became a little too close and intimate for comfort. Strangers that fought like cat and mouse when their eyes first met, as though they had known each other for a lifetime. Strangers that took out the lust from 'bloodlust'. That was when things went a little haywire from then on.

"Well, forget about it, forget about him." Sanji hummed to himself, a little sentence he had been repeating the whole week.

"If you need to convince yourself of that, I don't see why you even bother trying."

Sanji jolted, straightening himself and lifting his ear from the door. God no, did a voice just came from behind him? And it wasn't just any voice, it was _his_ voice.

The blond turned his head so fast he nearly gave himself a whiplash. There standing at his balcony was the demon himself.

"FUCK! Why the- what in the world?!" Sanji stuttered, "How?"

Zoro glared at him, "Well it sure as fuck wasn't easy, scaling your walls and climbing through your balcony."

"YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS? YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING SPIDERMAN NOW AREN'T YOU?!" Sanji hollered, gesticulating his arms wildly. He couldn't believe it; this idiot!

"Then what, you're Mary-Jane?" Zoro raised his eyebrows; as much as he was pissed at Sanji at the moment, he was glad to be able to see the moron and his flustered look again. It sure was well-worth the exertion.

Sanji sputtered and tried to come up with a witty retort. In the end, seeing as that smirk on Zoro's face wiped his brain clean of its cells, he settled for cursing up a storm instead.

Sanji felt himself backing up when the green-haired bastard started walking towards him. "Don't fucking come at me." He warned.

Zoro rolled his eye, as if he would listen to the blond.

"You're not the boss of me." Zoro whispered when he was just an inch away from Sanji's face. Large blue eyes stared up at him, confused and angry.

"Tell me, why the fuck are you avoiding me?"

"Why the fuck are you following me?" Sanji retorted, his tone angry, accusing and harsh.

"Because I want you."

Sanji felt all the blood rush up to his face as the bastard said that. How dare he! How dare he say that when he doesn't mean it! How dare he say it with that look on his face, those grey eyes pinning him down.

"…Liar" He felt his own lips trembling, the words escaping him before he knew it. "You fucking liar. You don't want me. You think this is a game? Well fuck you, I'm not playing it!" He wouldn't fall into Zoro's trap. If he ever did give in, Zoro would use him like a rag-doll, only to throw him away in the end. He seems totally capable of doing it without remorse anyway.

"I want you." Zoro repeated, bringing up his hand to cup the blond's face. Sanji was shaking ever so slightly and flinched upon his touch.

"I want you."

"Liar."

"I want you."

"Stop it."

"I want you only."

"I don't believe you."

"Fuck, I need you."

Sanji's head snapped up at that. Why would Zoro, someone who seemed so sure of himself, someone who probably had thousand others to choose from, need him? Was this once again, a ploy to trick him? Another step in his game?

"…Why? Why me? Why not go and bother… someone else? Your other… lovers."

"What lovers? What in hell are you talking about?" Zoro frowned.

"Don't try to lie to me! I saw you! You-you were –with Nami-san- you and her- I know about it!" Sanji felt his eyes moistened embarrassingly. He quickly turned his face to wipe at his eyes furiously, not wanting Zoro to see how affected he was by him.

"Nami? What about that witch?"

Sanji whipped his head back, glaring at the marimo, "Don't call her that! You're supposed to treat a lady with respect! Not to mention she's your lover too! How dare you!"

Zoro was utterly confused by this point. What the fuck was the cook going on about? Nami? Lovers? Lady? All the world's unicorns and rainbows wouldn't be able to help Zoro with this. He thought for a long while as he watched Sanji rant on and on about women and to worship their lady bits. Fuck, was he ever not noisy.

"Shh, shut up for a bit." Clamping a hand over the protesting blond, Zoro thought for the few seconds before Sanji delivered a bone-crunching kick to his shin.

That was when he understood.

Sanji was a fucking idiot.

"Ouch, fuck." His hand remained on Sanji's mouth though; there was no way he was ever going to get a chance to explain without Sanji interrupting otherwise.

"I can't believe how stupid you are." Zoro started, drawing a death glare in his direction. "Listen up, I am only going to say this one more time." He drew his face nearer to the cook's, feeling the other's breath hitched when he did so.

"I need you."

"Nami is not my lover. She's just someone I happen to know."

Seeing Sanji's look of disbelief, he continued. "I've known her since a few years back. She's a witch, always asking for money and increasing my debt. Why the hell would I want to be with that bitch anyways?"

"Watch your mouth! You can't talk about a lady like that-"

"Fucking noisy."

"What-"

"I can't believe you were jealous of Nami." Zoro smirked, seeing Sanji's face flush again.

"I wasn't! Don't think too highly of yourself!"

"You were. Admit it."

"I would never."

"Fucking denial."

"I'm not."

"There! D.E.N.I.L.E."

"It's I.A.L. you moron."

"Fuck you, curly brows."

"What, you maigo marimo!"

"Don't start you third-rate cook!"

"Netherlander!"

"Pussy-whipped!"

"Moss-head idiot!"

"You fucking target-brow!"

"Brawn-for-brains."

"I want you…"

"… … …moron."

It was just the slightest brush of lips, the warm breath caught in between that sent all of Sanji's precautions to the wind.

"I can't." He would gasp.

"…Just feel." Was his reply.

And so he did.

He could no longer lie to himself anymore. He thought he would be able to forget Zoro, but the truth was that the moment Zoro appeared before him, he knew that forgetting would be impossible.

His hands tugged on short green hair, crushing their lips together once more. His desperation was mirrored by Zoro, as he felt the hand on his face kneading to bring them closer still.

"I'm not a fucking piece of dough…" Sanji whined when fingers pressed onto his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Zoro did not reply though, and instead settled on shoving his tongue into Sanji's open mouth. Sanji let out a surprised moan, feeling Zoro's long tongue entwining with his own, massaging his from within. It was all too erotic; how can Zoro be so good with his tongue?

With horror, he realized that he was actually becoming hard just from kissing. It's not as if he was a horny teenager! Refusing to give in, Sanji grinded his knee into Zoro's groin, drawing a groan from the man before him.

"Fuck, that feels good." Zoro panted as Sanji increased the pace of his grinding. Zoro rotated his hips, thrusting and circling around Sanji's knees, feeling himself getting hard as a rock. Sanji blushed furiously when he felt the hardness on his knee.

"You pervert!"

"Shut up. You're hard too." As if to prove his point, Zoro reached down to grab the front of his slacks. Sanji let out a loud moan at the friction when Zoro started rubbing up and down.

"…S-stop! Ah!" If Zoro continued, he would no longer be able to hold back his voice! He would die before his neighbors know! "Mff.. Mnn." Sanji released on hand from Zoro's hair to bite on his wrist, muffling his own voice.

"Don't. How can a cook bite his own hand? Let me hear your voice." Zoro slapped Sanji's hand away from his mouth, pinning it behind him on the wall. It was a position they both knew very well by now.

"Ah! You basta- Mnn!" Sanji was rudely cut off when Zoro ducked down to kiss him hard, biting his lower lip before letting go. The hand on the front of his slacks shifted to dip below the hemline.

"Oh! No! Don't touch-" Sanji was a gasping mess by then as Zoro stroke his cock harshly with his calloused hand. All his nerves were focused on the constant up and down motions, sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. He barely noticed when Zoro popped the buttons of his shirt open; he barely noticed when Zoro shifted such that he was on his knees in front of him.

He only noticed the cool air around his released cock before letting out a loud 'Fuck!' when the cold was replaced by a warmth he had never experienced before. He looked down to find Zoro and his mouth down _there._

"Oh! Oh my god! Ah!" Sanji shouted in ecstasy when the bastard hollowed out his cheeks and begin to _suck_. He could only bend forward, hands clutching Zoro's shoulders so tightly that he wondered why he hadn't cut off all circulation there. He gasped and writhed, moaned and shouted when the bobbing begun. He opened his eyes, only to close them again with a moan when he realized how fucking sexy Zoro looked with his cock in his mouth. The bastard then had the audacity to smirk at him, asking him if he 'felt good'. Sanji threatened to slap him in the face if he dared to stop.

It was as though Zoro's mouth was a vacuum; the sucking was intense, but the licking and tonguing was even more so. Sanji swear that Zoro's tongue must be made of steel, so strong and dominating, even when licking cock. Sanji snorted, drawing an unamused glare from Zoro, who warned him that if he found all this funny maybe he should stop. Sanji kept to moaning and gasping afterwards.

He felt his climax building up and his stomach coil, flexing and heaving as he tried to refrain from thrusting into Zoro's mouth. Does the guy not have gag reflex?

It was when he felt Zoro's tongue pressing harshly against his slit that he came undone, bucking his hips wildly into the hot cavern before him, gasping a sequence of 'Ah! Ah! Ah!', each one louder than the one before. Zoro took it with amazing stride, still sucking even when Sanji reached orgasm, swallowing all the cum he had to offer. Sanji gasped and mutter a 'sorry!' when he saw a trickle of white sticky substance from Zoro's lips.

He felt his knees buckling and let himself fall to the ground, into the arms of the cock-sucking machine. When Sanji feel that he got all his bearings back, he turned around, tucking his flaccid and satisfied cock back into his slacks.

"…I can't believe you swallow that." The bastard just gave him a shit-eating grin that melted Sanji's heart. That was when Sanji noticed that Zoro was still painfully hard.

"umm… should I… you know…" He made a motion with his fist, moving it up and down, blushing at what he was actually suggesting. Sanji supposed that if Zoro could take that into his mouth, the least he could do was return the favour with his hands… even though his hands were his most prized possession.

Zoro seemed to catch on to Sanji's hesitation, "Nah, it's fine. I can take care of myself."

Sanji tried protesting but he was secretly relieved that Zoro was not forcing him to do anything he wasn't ready for. His mind was reeling for something to say before the awkwardness kills them when Zoro effectively to cut off his thoughts.

"…So what are we?" Zoro decided to drop the bomb once and for all.

Sanji looked at him in surprise. The blond had thought of that question lots of time and still came up empty. What is Zoro to him? So he gets jealous, is able to have sexual relations with him and possibly even fond of him; but what does that entail? Is Zoro his boyfriend now? He shuddered. It was still way too weird; Sanji cannot imagine what he would do with a _boyfriend._ Do they go on dates? Do they act all loving with each other? Does Sanji buy Zoro jewelries and bags too? Obviously a relationship with a man would be different from a relationship with a woman. But Sanji still found himself hesitant to accept the idea of having a boyfriend.

"What do you want us to be?" Sanji settled on asking instead. Perhaps it would be better for Zoro to answer some of his questions for him.

Zoro thought for a moment, before capturing Sanji's blue eye with his, "I want you to be mine."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sanji sputtered. How can Zoro just say this shit so easily without a shred of embarrassment?

"It's what it means. I want you. So if you have to put a title to it, and think so hard about it, I guess you would be my lover."

"What? I'm not a woman!"

"No shit. I just sucked you off."

"Gah! You-you're so annoying!"

"So do you want to or not?"

"…I honestly have no idea…" Sanji sighed, "this is all very confusing to me. I'm not usually like this."

"Like what? A fucking sexy, adorable, yet annoying minx?"

"Fuck off! I'm trying to be serious here!"

Zoro pondered for a while, launching into one of his rare thinking moments.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay what?" Sanji frowned, confused.

"Okay, I will let you think about it for now."

"What? Really?" His eyes grew wide. This was the first time Zoro is backing off.

"Yeah. I'm not letting you go though. Just think about what I said. Then whenever you're ready, come to daddy!" Zoro grinned, pulling Sanji towards him. The blond fell onto his lap with a loud smack to his chest. He would never get tired of his blushing face.

"What!? Don't be too arrogant bastard!" Sanji shifted so that he was facing the marimo. He supposed that he could settle for this truce for now. He would give himself a chance; this would be a trial with Zoro. If everything doesn't work out, Sanji could just walk away. This was the best solution.

But as Zoro's lips drew closer to his once again, deep inside him Sanji knew that escaping from this man would be near-impossible.

* * *

**So they finally came together...in a truce. Sanji is still being stubborn but not without reason.**

**after all he only knows Zoro for about 2 weeks...**

**AND I GOT MORE FOLLOWERS THIS TIME ROUND! YAY! **

**(although not as much reviews!)**

**thank you to those who reviewed throughout this series! I love you guys! It's encouraging hearing that you love this story as much as I do. **

**Chapter 5 will be coming out soon too! **

**A NEW CHARACTER WILL BE INTRODUCED! GUESS WHO? AND WHEN WILL SANJI FINALLY GIVE IN?!**

**STAY TUNED**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Decided to put my author's note here! So thank you for the many follows and favourites guys! I really appreciate those who are following closely to this new fic! I know I wouldn't have been able to be like you guys to give a new fic a try! I was always wary of new fics, scared that the authors may not follow up with new chapter SO WHERE WOULD THAT LEAVE ME HANGING? But yeah, I'm guilty of procrastination and damned writer's block as well. So hopefully I will be able to update the next chapter ASAP! at least I have the story plot down to chapter 15! Sono worries about plot bunnies running away there!**

**Without further ado and my incessant ranting, I present to you CHAPTER FIVE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

His bed was warm, warmer than usual. It was stifling, and hot and not at all comfortable. Was he sleeping in a sauna? Sanji rolled in his sleep, rousing to warm limbs encaging his. It took a moment to register that those were someone else's arms and legs entwining with his, causing him to jolt awake, kicking whoever it was out of his bed.

"Ow. What was that for?" the gruff voice barely register in Sanji's mind as he peeked over the edge of the bed to see mossy green hair.

"Zoro?" Sanji gasped in confusion. Why was he here again? To his horror, he looked down and found himself only in boxers. The marimo was the same too.

Had they…?

"OH FUCKING GOD! DID I FUCK YOU? DID YOU FUCK ME? WHATTHEHELLICANTBELIEVEITWETOTALLYHADSEXDIDNTWE?" He was rambling, he knew that, but in this situation, no one can blame him for being confused and agitated right? Waking up to find the same man that had caused him the worst headache in your bed…

"Shut up! Shit, you're noisy in the morning too." Zoro groaned, sticking his fingers in his ears before clambering onto the bed. It was way too early to be awake. He landed facedown onto his pillow, "Be did nof haf set yov idof." He muttered into the pillow before zoning back into sleep.

Sanji let out a sigh of relief, though a little annoyed at Zoro. He sat on his bed for a moment, thinking back on what had happened last night. Yesterday he had found out that Zoro and Nami-swan weren't lovers and had come to a sort of truce with Zoro. After that first round out blowjob, things got kind of heavy afterwards with lots of petting involved. Sanji blushed at that. Despite saying that he didn't want to, he ended up servicing Zoro with his hand, getting caught up in the moment. Zoro did try to push him off but Sanji's pride didn't allow him to receive one-sided pleasure. He was still a man capable of pleasuring others after all, even if his partner was a full grown man.

Just that after what he did with Zoro yesterday, he felt as though he had crossed a line of boundaries no man were supposed to cross, sex or no sex.

Sanji cupped his face, a little embarrassed upon recollecting what had happened, but never would he have thought that he would be so happy right now. There was a bubble of joy in his tummy, just like a well-brewed stew, warm and hearty, yet perhaps it was a little too much for him to stomach, for he felt like his intestines were in knots too.

He glanced back down at the half-naked man on his bed, snoring away like nothing extraordinary had happened just a few hours ago. Maybe he just need some time. Sanji would give them a few days, or a week to test out these new feelings he had for Zoro.

Maybe now instead of chasing after his love, he would finally have an equal he could share everything with.

When Zoro finally woke up, he found that he was alone in bed. Sanji was nowhere to be seen. Ruffling his hair, he grabbed his pants that was discarded the night before and pulled it back on.

After taking a leak in the bathroom and gargling some mouthwash, (which tasted like freesia and mint, yuck. Courtesy of Sanji's feminine taste, that he was sure), Zoro went to find the cook. It was not hard to find him at all; just follow the delicious smell and Sanji will be there, whipping up a storm as usual.

It was crazy, Zoro thought, to be so amazingly infatuated with this blond just within two weeks. Never had he felt so turned on by someone who's cooking. Sanji was just wearing an apron with his slacks, leaving his torso open and his little nipples showing through. Zoro swear Sanji was doing this 'Naked-in-an-apron' show just to tease him.

With a few big steps, Zoro closed in on Sanji, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pressing a kiss to his jaw. The cook jolted in surprise, turning around with a spatula in his hand.

"What the- you scared me marimo! I could have dropped this!" Sanji waved at the scrambled eggs.

"Good morning cook." Zoro smirked, knowing that it would annoy him. Sanji rolled his eyes, and wriggled like an annoyed cat, though he settled quickly in Zoro's arms. It was encouraging to know that he no longer escape his touch that much. He thought he felt the blond leaning against him even, but then again, that might just be his morning wood rising to say hello.

"Whatcha making?" Zoro yawned, ignoring the tightening in his pants when Sanji accidently brushed against his groin while reaching for the salt.

"Scramble eggs and bacon. Now go get seated. It's almost done." Sanji admonished, nudging the marimo away from him. Zoro stole a kiss before he did as he was told, drawing an immediate blush from the flustered cook.

"Did you just use my mouthwash?" Sanji sputtered. The idea of Zoro using what was his, smelling like him, tasting like him made the happy bubble in his tummy return. He found it a little weird just how domesticated they both seem to be, and realized that frankly, he didn't mind at all.

Zoro just shrugged and gave the flustered blond a wink for good measure, if just to get a reaction from him. It was unlike him to flirt so early in the morning. It was unlike him to even partake any sort of flirtation at all, but Sanji was slowly changing him before he realized it. It was a change that he welcomed though. Sanji was someone he had lost hope in finding after all these years.

Zoro looked at the blond who was currently fussing over his cooking. No matter what it would surely taste good if Sanji was the one making it. He wasn't about to tell him that though, it was just a mental note to be locked in his heart.

"You would make a good wife one day." Zoro's slip of the tongue rendered the blond thoroughly embarrassed and a little affronted. His manhood definitely suffered a blow at that statement.

"HUH?! What shit are you talking about in the early morning?" Sanji burst out. He was certainly not acting like a wife! It was his job as a chef, to cook every day. Making breakfast wasn't a big deal anyways. "You better shut your mouth if you want breakfast." He threatened just for good measure.

"Tch." Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance. What he said was true anyway. The cook would probably be a better wife than any women out there. He noticed now but the cook's house was impeccable, unlike what you would find in a bachelor's home. His own house was like a dumb, and he secretly remind himself to clean once he gets home. It has been a month or so since he threw out the trash.

In conclusion, Sanji would make a good wife, or at least a fantastic housekeeper.

Though Zoro decided to keep his mouth shut for once; he was hungry after all.

"After this I have to go soon! My shift starts in exactly thirty minutes. Can you help with the washing up? Of course you can. I made the food you wash up, make sense. Okay! Zoro make sure you do the damn dishes!" Sanji placed the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of a drooling Zoro and zoomed off, back to his room in a flurry.

Zoro immediately dug in without a second thought. It was different from what he had thought. He thought that Sanji would be able to sit down with him for breakfast and then they would be able to have time for 'morning exercise' afterwards to work off the fat. Che! This was why he would never work in the F&B industry; people work too early and work till too late.

His phone vibrated silently beside him, jolting him out of his reverie. Looking at his caller-ID, he frowned; so much for his peaceful day, and pressed the button to accept the call.

Sanji soon came out perfectly donned from head to toe in a tailored suit, his hair slicked back with his front bangs sliding down his face as usual. His eyes met Zoro, who was seemingly looking at him from head to toe while talking in hushed tone on the phone. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'who?' to the green haired man. Zoro mouthed back a silent 'work' and turned his attention back to the mysterious caller on the phone. Sanji was rather surprised to realize that he had done all sorts of unspeakable things with the guy but have yet to know what he does for a living. The blond made sure to ask him when he gets off the phone. Somehow, he cannot really imagine Zoro doing a nine-to-five job or working in any sort of service line like himself. He grabbed his watch from the coffee table and put it on, adjusting his tie in front of his mirror afterwards, occasionally glancing at the man still speaking in oddly hushed tone from the mirror.

Zoro finally ended the call with a sigh and turn to see Sanji preening in front of the mirror. Why was he not surprise by the amount of effort the cook put into his appearance alone? Sanji looks great as usual but the narcissism was over the top. Well, Zoro supposed that that's one adorable thing about Sanji too.

Zoro was rather surprised when Sanji continued picking at strands of his hair and aloofly asked about his job. "What do you do for a living anyway?" was the bomb dropped on him.

"So this is the part where you interrogate me now?" Zoro smirked.

"I don't see how it's fair when you seem to know where I work, where I live, even when my shift is and I don't seem to know a shit about you besides the fact that your green hair is indeed authentic."

"You didn't seem to complain how you realized that yesterday."

"Don't be crude!" Sanji exclaimed, his face flushed. "And answer my question you dick!"

Zoro chuckled at his innocent reaction and took a gulp of his freshly squeezed orange juice before answering, "Well, if you must know, I work as an instructor in a kendo dojo and dabble in business here and there."

"An instructor?" Sanji guffawed, "I can't imagine you with one kid, much less teaching a bunch of them how to swing wooden swords!"

"Not wooden! They are made from the finest bamboo! And they are called shinai! I do just fine, but I mostly teach the advance class." Zoro huffed, a little annoyed by Sanji, even though he was partly right about him and children. They never did mix too well together. It had something to do with his permanent frown, his colleagues once said.

"No wonder. You will probably scare the beginners to death." Sanji continued his incessant chortling and Zoro resist the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Aren't you late or something?"

Sanji took a quick glance at the clock and let out an unsightly squeak before dashing back into his room in a blur and coming out with a dark blue necktie. "Oh damn, Zeff is going to kill me…" He muttered as he started to fix his necktie in front of the mirror.

"So?" Sanji asked without looking back, hands deftly tying the complicated loops.

"So what?" Zoro asked back, a little confused.

"So what did your work call you for?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that I may have to go down today to replace that sick teacher." Zoro ended the conversation with a shrug and Sanji was too busy to ask even more questions. When he was done deeming himself presentable to all the ladies in the world, the blond passed by Zoro and was about to leave when a hand reach out to grab his necktie. He felt himself choke for a moment at the sudden force and was about to curse at the bastard when Zoro let the gentlest of touch fell upon Sanji's lips.

"Here. Your farewell kiss. Now you can go." Zoro kissed him once more before letting a dazed Sanji go.

"w-w-w-what! Moron! You ruined m-my tie!" He felt his face heat up once again this morning and quickly readjusted his tie.

"I left the key on the table, put it in the mailbox once you're done!" And with a shout of 'bye!' he left, leaving with fluttering hearts and jittery butterflies in his belly that followed him all the way till he reached the Baratie.

* * *

**AS USUAL, read and review, for I'm the greedy pig that requires reviews and follows for motivation and ego feeding. muahahaaha xD**


End file.
